Lesson After Graduation
by Lemon is Acid
Summary: Lemon, PWP. Setelah kelulusaannya, chibiusa menghampiri mamoru bermaksud mengucapkan terima kasih. tapi mamoru mengatakan pelajaran mereka belum selesai. dan mamoru mengajarkan tentang bahaya seorang laki-laki.


**Lesson After Graduation**

**By Citrus Acid**

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Warning! Lemon, Rape, Pedophilia**

* * *

><p>Ruangan kecil dan pengap ini tidak pernah menyenangkan bagi siapapun. Ruang konseling, tempat dimana siswi bermasalah di sidang. Tapi seminggu belakangan ruangan ini tidak hanya dimanfaatkan untuk 'mengadili' siswi bermasalah, tapi untuk mengintrogasi semua siswi tahun terakhir. Ini memang sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah asrama khusus putri tempat Chibiusa bersekolah sekarang. Tujuannya, semua siswi yang dianggap bermasalah akan dipindahkan ke sekolah lain yang masih satu pengelolah dengan level lebih rendah. Dengan kata lain, mereka, para guru dan staff yang sebagian besar adalah para suster biarawati, tidak ingin merusak nama sekolah yang mereka bangun selama seabad.<p>

Hari ini giliran Chibiusa yang harus menghadap. Sambil menunggu sang pembimbing konseling selesai membaca data dirinya, Chibiusa duduk dengan manis. Punggung tegak. Tangan di lutut dan kedua kaki berhimpit. Diam, dan sebisa mungkin tidak banyak bergerak. Tangannya basah karena keringat, meski ruangan ini bersuhu dibawah dua puluh derajat Celsius. Keputusan sang pembimbing bisa dibilang seperti vonis mati. Dan Chibiusa tahu kemungkinannya melewati wawancara kelayakan kelulusan tanpa di pindahkan ke sekolah lain yang lebih rendah, dibawah lima puluh persen.

"Chibi Usagi? Biasa dipanggil Chibiusa?" tanyanya. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan menatap tajam siswi di depannya sambil membandingkan dengan lembar foto yang dia pegang.

"Ya," balas Chibiusa sopan.

"Selama dua tahun di sini sepertinya kamu tidak memiliki catatan kenakalan satu pun," ucapan yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Tidak."

Pembimbing yang seorang suster berusia diatas lima puluh tahun itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Dia menutup buku catatan data diri Chibiusa mengganti dengan sebuah formulir dan memulai proses wawancara.

"Pernah menyalah gunakan obat-obatan psikotropika dan narkotika?" pertanyaan pertama.

Lagi-lagi Chibiusa menjawab "Tidak."

Wanita tua itu menatap lurus mencari kejujuran pada mata Chibiusa. Dia memang tidak pernah mempercayai siswi-siswinya begitu saja. "Kejujuran sangat diutamkan, kalau hasil tes urin mengatakan sebaliknya, kamu tahu resikonya, Chibiusa?"

"Ya, saya tahu suster!"

"Ok. Kita lanjut pertanyaan berikutnya. Pernah melakukan hubungan seksual?"

Chibiusa meremas tangannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Semua reputasi baik yang dia bangun selama dua tahun akan runtuh oleh sebuah pertanyaan. Dia akan di keluarkan!

"Jawab dengan jujur Chibiusa!" bentaknya yang membuat Chibiusa sedikit melompat dari kursi. Sepasang mata dari balik bingkai kacamata matanya seperti seekor macan yang siap menghabisi mangsa. "Kamu masih perawan!"

Chibiusa menggigit bibirnya. Tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kamu menolak menjawab, saya akan langsung memeriksa!" ancamanya, "Lepaskan rok dan celana dalammu dan berbarik diatas sana!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk kasur rumah sakit yang memang disediakan lengkap dengan seorang dokter dari klinik sekolah.

Chibiusa mulai menangis dan dia berusaha menjawab di tengah isak tangisnya yang makin menjadi. "Sa-saya kehilangan keperawanan saya pa-pada hari kelulusan saya di sekolah dasar."

BRAK!

"Apa!" wanita itu menggebrak meja, sangkin kagetnya dia sampai berdiri. Tidak henti-hentinya dia menggelengkan kepala sambil mengguman, "Keterlaluan, keterlaluan."

"Saya mohon, jangan keluarkan saya. Itu bukan keinginan saya." rengek Chibiusa. "Saya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Pembimbing itu mentapa Chibiusa, "Apa maksudmu? Kamu diperkosa?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Saya juga tidak yakin." katanya ragu.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, mungkin aku bisa memberikan dispensasi untukmu."

Chibiusa mulai bercerita.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa yang baru saja selesai merayakan pesta kelulusannya dengan teman-teman sekelas, memilih mampir ke tempat Mamoru terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang kerumah. Dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mamoru yang sudah berperan sebagai seorang sensei yang baik dan sabar. Mengajarinya dengan sabar hingga Chibiusa berhasil lolos dengan nilai memuaskan.<p>

"Mamo!" sapanya riang begitu membuka pintu.

"Chibiusa, ada apa? Kamu sepertinya riang sekali.

Chibiusa mendekati Mamoru sambil senyum senyum, kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan di punggung sambil memegang selembar kertas. Lalu setelah sampai di depan wajah Mamoru dia mengeluarkan kertas itu tepat di depan hidung Mamoru. "Ta da."

Mamoru mengerutkan kening. Dari jarak kurang dari lima senti bagaimana di bisa membaca apa yang tertulis pada kertas putih tersebut. Jadi Mamoru menariknya dan meletakkan pada jarak baca. Dia membacanya sebentar, tanpa membaca isi surat itu keseluruhan dia tahu apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. "Selamat Chibiusa."

"Semua ini berkat Mamoru sensei yang sudah mengajariku dengan sabar selama tiga bulan terakhir," puji Chibiusa.

Mamoru tersenyum bahagia sambil mengelus pelan kepala Chibiusa.

"Tidak terasa pelajaran tambahan kita sudah selesai ya."

Mamoru melirik Chibiusa yang terduduk manis di atas kasurnya sambil menggoyangkan kedua kaki mungil miliknya.

"Sudah selesai? Kata siapa Chibiusa? Setelah kamu lulus bukan berarti pelajaran kita berakhir."

"Oops." buru-buru Chibiusa menutup mulutnya. Mamoru ini berbeda dengan Usagi. Kalau Usagi menganggap kelulusan adalah kebebasan dari belajar, Mamoru tidak akan berakhir demikian. Dan kata-katanya barusan adalah suatu kesalahan.

"Aku akan mengajarimu pelajaran berikutnya, yang kamu butuhkan saat duduk di bangku SMP, Chibiusa." mata Mamoru menatap Chibiusa dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak Chibiusa mengerti.

"Tapi tidak harus sekarang kan Mamoru," kata Chibiusa buru-buru. Dia ingin lekas pulang sekarang.

"Tidak Chibiusa, harus sekarang! Ini sangat penting. Aku harus mengajarimu sekarang." tangan Mamoru mulai tidak tahan menyentuh wajah mungil dan halus tersebut. Kulit Usagi, kekasihnya memang halus, tapi kulit seorang bocah SD tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan seorang remaja bukan.

Mamoru menggeser duduknya hingga kini tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Dia lalu sedikit membungkuk, membisikkan sesuatu pada Chibiusa. "Aku harus mengajarimu bagimana kehidupan sebagai seorang siswi SMP, Chibiusa."

Jantung Chibiusa berdegup kencang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia memang memendam rasa kagum pada laki-laki yang akan menjadi ayahnya di masa depan. Berdekatan seperti ini menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada jantungnya.

"Pelajaran apa?" tanyanya polos.

Mamoru tersenyum, senyuman laki-laki yang dipenuhi hasrat akan kebutuhan biologis. "Pelajaran tentang apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki ketik dia mengajakmu pergi dan berkhir di rumah yang kosong."

Chibiusa semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mamoru. "Apa pelajarannya akan lama?" tanyanya cemas. Dia ingin segera pulang.

"Tergantung."

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang Mamoru sensei? Aku takut kalau pulang kemalaman mama dan Usagi marah."

Mamoru lagi-lagi tersenyum, senyuman sama dengan yang barusan dia berikan pada Chibiusa. Dan Chibiusa masih tidak mengerti arti senyuman itu.

"Hati-hati lah Chibiusa, karena ketika kalian hanya berduaan seperti ini, kamu akan jatuh dalam pesonanya dengan mudah, seperti sekarang." kata Mamoru pelan lalu perlahan dia mengecup bibir mungil Chibiusa.

Wajah Chibiusa memerah karena malu dan senang. Dia sering melihat Mamoru mencium Usagi dengan cara seperti ini, tapi dia tidak pernah mencium Chibiusa dengan cara seperti ini.

Pelan-pelan dengan ciuman itu, Mamoru mendorong tubuh mungkil Chibiusa hingga tubuh tersebut terjatuh ke atas kasur. Mamoru menarik diri, sekedar menikamti pemandangan indah di depan matanya., tubuh Chibiusa. Bocah yang sebentar lagi akan berbubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Tangannya tidak tahan membelai rambut Chibiusa yang halus. Melepas ikatan rambut itu hingga tergerai bebas dia atas seprai. Puas dengan bagian rambut, belaian Mamoru turun menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah mungil Chibiusa. Wajah itu terasa begitu kecil di tanggan laki-laki dewasanya. Dengan satu hentakan dia membuat wajah Chibiusa sedikit mendongak, memaparkan leher mungil yang begitu menggoda.

Tanpa ragu, Mamoru menjilati leher mungil tersebut memberikan sensasi geli pada Chibiusa dan membuat bocah itu menggeliat. "Mamoru, hentikan, geli rasanya!"

Mamoru menghentikan aksinya sesaat untuk memberi pengarahan, "Kamu membutuhkannya Chibiusa atau akan terlalu sakit nantinya." Lalu dia kembali menjilati leher Chibiusa tidak ketinggalan rongga telinga Chibiusa.

"Apanya yang sakit Mamo?" tanya Chibiusa bingung di sela-sela rasa geli yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Diamlah sebentar Chibiusa," tangan Mamoru mulai bergerak turun. Mencari tonjolan kecil pada bagian dada Chibiusa yang setahu Mamoru baru berkembang setahun belakangan. Dia menangkup tonjolan tersebut dengan telapak tangannya dan menarik diri. Pertunjukkan sebenarnya baru akan dimulai, "Sabarlah Chibiusa, setelah ini kamu akan merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah kamu rasakan sebelumnya." dan Mamoru mulai meremas tonjolan kecil.

Remasan itu terasa aneh bagi Chibiusa. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang meremas dadanya selama ini. Chibiusa juga bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Yang Chibiusa tahu, banyak teman-temannya yang tidak suka jika ada teman laki-laki yang memegang dada mereka. Tapi kalo yang memegang Mamoru, calon ayahnya, apa itu juga tabu? Lagi pula dia juga tidak merasa sakit. "Mamoru, kenapa meremas dadaku? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak," balas Mamoru. "Dan karena saat ini aku sedang mengajarimu, jadi panggil aku sensei Chibiusa."

Chibiusa menggaguk paham.

"Mari kita mulai pelajarannya Chibiusa," Mamoru melepas kemeja yang dia kenakan, memperlihatkan dada bidang miliknya. Tidak terlalu berotot, juga tidak terlalu kurus. "Nah Chibiusa, sekarang lepas seragamu!"

Chibiusa menurut, dia melepas atasan dan bawahan seragam yang dia kenakan dari pagi. Sekarang hanya tersisa kaos dalam warna putih dan celana dalam warna pink dengan gambar kepala kelinci yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Nafsu birahi Mamoru seakin liar begitu menatap tubuh mungil Chibiusa dengan kulit putihnya yang lembut. Tangannya yang tak sabaran buru-buru merobek kaos dalam Chibiusa membuat bocah mungil tersebut terpekik kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mamoru apa yang kamu lakukan!" pekiknya kaget. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dinding. Membuat posisi terjepit yang makin menguntungkan bagi Mamoru. Kedua tangannya yang mungil dia pakai untuk menutupi ke dua buah dada yang sedang dalam proses pertumbuhan.

"Panggil aku sensei, Chibiusa!" bentak Mamoru. Dia memojokkan Chibiusa. Dengan satu tangan dia berhasil membuat telapak tangan terlepas dari usahanya melindungi sang buah dada. Jari-jari panjang Mamoru mulai menyusuri buah dada Chibiusa.

Sensai aneh kembali terjadi ketika tangan itu menyentuh ujung puting. Chibiusa menggeliat tidak jelas. Dia mulai merasa dirinya aneh, liar, tidak terkendali. Chibiusa melupakan rasa malunya. Mencoba mengendalikan diri dengan berusaha menarik tangan Mamoru menjauh dari puting miliknya. Sia-sia saja. Dia hanya bocah SD dan Mamoru seorang mahasiswa, dari ukuran tubuh saja dia sudah kalah, apalagi dari segi tenaga.

"Sensei tolong hentikan, rasanya aneh!" rengek Chibiusa.

Mendengar rengekan tidak berdaya, justru membuat Mamoru semakin bernafsu, ingin mendengar rengekan itu lebih, lebih dan lebih. Dan sebagai laki-laki dewasa berpengalaman, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia merebahkan tubuh Chibiusa kembali ke atas kasur. Menindihnya dengan tubuhnya, membuat bocah malang itu makin tidak berdaya, hingga dia leluasa mengulum puting kiri Chibiusa sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mencubit ujung kemerahan dari buah dada kanan mungil tersebut.

"Sensei sakit! Hentikan!" rengek Chibiusa. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menggenang di ekor mata.

Mamoru berhenti sesaat, "Ini harus Chibiusa, supaya kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya," lalu meneruskan aksinya. Menurunkan celana dalam warna pink, melewati sela-sela kaki mungil dan mempertontonkan pemandangan terindah. Vagina yang senada dengan warna putting susu, bersih dan belum terlihat ada rambut-rambut halus yang menandai kedewasaan seseornag.

Mamoru mencoba memasukkan jari telunjuk ke dalam vagina Chibiusa.

"Argh! Sakit!" teriak Chibiusa ketika jari Mamoru mencoba menerobos masuk. Mamoru menarik jari telunjuk yang baru sedikit masuk. Kalau dengan sebuah jari telunjuk saja Chibiusa mengerang sekeras ini, bagaimana jika itu penisnya. Mamoru makin tidak sabar. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat penis yang tersembunyi di balik celana panjang itu menegang.

Momoru buru-buru melepas pengait celana dan resleting , menurunkan celana dalam warna hitam dan mengeluarkan penis yang sudah berdiri tegang. "Chibiusa!" panggilnya. Chibiusa menoleh, tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada penis milik Mamoru. "Kemarilah, dan hisap!"

Chibiusa ragu untuk melakukannya. Dan momoru tidak dapat menunggu lama, dia paksa Chibiusa dengan menarik tubuhnya hingga Chibiusa jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi kepala tepat di depan penis Mamoru. "Hisap!" perintahnya.

Chibiusa yang ketakutan, menyentuh benda lonjong tersebut dan buru-buru memasukannya ke dalam mulut seperti perintah Mamoru. "Bagus, hisap terus, bayangkan penis ini adalah permen lollipop kesukaanmu Chibiusa!"

Chibiusa melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Mamoru. "Ah, enak sekali. Kamu berbakat Chibiusa." puji Mamoru sambil mengelus lembut kepala Chibiusa. "Ok, sekarang kita coba dengan vaginamu!" Chibiusa menarik diri, lagi-lagi Mamoru membaringkannya. "Buka pahamu lebar-lebar!"

Chibiusa merentangkan kedua kakinya. Wajahnya tersipu malu. Baru kali ini dia memperlihatkan bagian kewanitaan miliknya pada orang lain. Dia bahkan tidak seterbuka ini dengan Usagi. "Sensei, apa yang akan Sensei lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu betapa menakutkannya anak laki-laki. Mereka akan menyakitimu Chibiusa." Mamoru langsung melepas celana panjangnya, hingga keadaan mereka berdua kini sama-sama telanjang bulat, tanpa tertutup apapun. Mamoru menempatkan posisinya di atas Chibiusa. Dia terlihat begitu besar dan menakutkan di mata Chibiusa. "Bersiapalah Chibiusa!" Mamoru memperingatkan.

Dia mendekatkan alat kelaminanya ke vagina Chibiusa. Sebelum memasukan penis, terlebih dahulu dia membuka jalan mulut vagina yang terlalu rapat agar penisnya dapat masuk tanpa kesakitan.

"Sakit!" rengek Chibiusa lagi. Mamoru tidak peduli, dia terus memaksa rongga sempit tersebut melonggar. "Sakit Mamo, sakit! Hentikan!"

"Tahan sedikit! Ini belum seberapa Chibiusa! Aku hanya memasukan dua jari tanganku! Ukuran penisku tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari ini, dan pasti lebih sakit lagi!"

"Aku tidak mau Mamo! Hentikan!" rengek Chibiusa. Kali ini dia berusaha melawan dengan menjauhkan tangan Mamoru dari alat kelaminnya.

"Sudah kukatakan panggil aku sensei!" bentak Mamoru. Dia menepis kasar tangan Chibiusa. "Aku adalah senseimu dan sebagai seorang murid, jangan bantah apapun perintahku! Paham!" ancam Mamoru.

Chibiusa mengangguk dua kali di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Kita mulai pelajaran yang sesungguhnya!" Mamoru merentangkan paha Chibiusa selebar mungkin, setelah vagina milik bocah itu terlihat dia mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam.

"Mamo!" pekik kesakitan Chibiusa sambil mengenggam erat seprai.

"Sensei! Panggil aku sensei! Dasar murid nakal! Aku harus menghukumu!" Mamoru semakin dalam mendorong batang penisnya, hingga dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, menyentuh ujung kemaluannya. Mamoru tidak ambil pusing. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua rengek cengeng Chibiusa. Dia terus mendorong tubuhnya, memaksakan penis ukuran laki-laki dewasa ke dalam vagina anak-anak.

"SENSEI! ARGHHH!" Chibiusa berteriak keras, melampiaskan semua rasa perih pada vagina melalui suaranya, sangkin sakitnya tubuhnya sampai melengkuk ke atas. Hanya itu reaksi yang bisa diberikan oleh tubuh malang tersebut. Mamoru memegang kencang pinggulnya. Sedikitpun dia tidak membiarkan Chibiusa melawan. Menahan bocah tersebut dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang diberikan.

Mamoru menatap penis yang baru masuk sepermpat bagian. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari vagina milik Chibiusa, dan perlahan melilit penisnya. Itu darah perawan yang keluar ketika selaput dara milik Chibiusa dia robek. Mamoru tidak ambil pusing dengan kesakitan yang dirasakan Chibiusa. Dia kembali mendorong penisnya lebih dalam dan dalam. "Selamat Chibiusa, kamu sudah kehilangan keperawananmu!" kata Mamoru santai sambil menatap Chibiusa yang terlentang tidak berdaya, menangis dan menahan rasa sakit.

Mamoru mulai memainkan temponya, kalau tadi hanya sebatas menerobos masuk, membuka jalan di lorong vagina yang belum pernah terjamah, kali ini dia mulai memaikan permainanya. Bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo yang makin lama makin cepat. Baik Chibiusa dan Mamoru sama-sama mendesah, hanya saja arti desahan mereka berbeda. Ketika Mamoru mendesah karena sensai nikmat yang diberikan Chibiusa, oleh otot-otot vagina Chibiusa yang menekan penisnya. Chibiusa mendesah menahan rasa perih dan panas tak berujung.

"Bagaimana rasanya Chibiusa?" tanya Mamoru di sela-sela keasikannya melampiaskan hasrat birahi pada anak dibawah umur.

"Perih, sensei!" rintih Chibiusa.

"Sakit bukan? Ingatlah baik-baik rasa ini Chibiusa! Ini yang akan terjadi ketika seorang teman lelakimu mendekatimu! Mereka akan menyakitimu seperti ini!"

"Iya," jawab Chibiusa lirih sambil menyeka air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Apa Usagi juga menangis seperti ini ketika Sensei melakukan hal ini terhadapnya?"

"Dia mendesah, menahan rasa sakit, sama sepertimu Chibiusa, dia juga menangis." balas Mamoru sambil terengah-engah menahan kenikmatan. Dia hampir mencapai klimiks.

"Lalu mengapa sensei tetap melakukannya?"

"Untuk memuaskan nafsuku, Chibiusa. Dan dia harus melakukannya," Mamoru berhenti sebentar. Penisnya berdenyut.

"Sensei?" tanya Chibiusa bingung ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang berdetak dalam dirinya. Mamoru tidak membalas. Dia sedang mencapai klimaks dan tidak ingin momen ini terganggu.

"Ah, boleh juga ternyata!" kata Mamoru puas dan lega sambil menarik penis tersebut keluar dari liang vagina Chibiusa.

Akhirnya Chibiusa bisa bernafas lega. Rasa perih tersebut masih tersisa tapi perlahan-lahan berangsur membaik. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak berdaya. Pelajaran singkat yang diberikan momoru membuatnya kehabisan tenaga.

"Ingatlah Chibiusa, laki-laki ketika dikuasai oleh nafsu birahi, dia tidak ambil pusing dengan siapa, kapan, atau dimana. Yang dia butuhkan hanya satu, mencari seseorang wanita untuk memuaskannya. Ingat itu baik-baik Chibiusa, bila kamu tidak ingin mengalami rasa sakit seperti tadi! Kamu paham?"

"Iya sensei!"

Pelajaran tambahan setelah kelulusan Chibiusa ditutup dengan Mamoru mengantar pulang Chibiusa. Tidak ada yang curiga. Usagi menyambut Chibiusa dan Mamoru dengan hangat. Chibiusa juga tidak tertarik menceritakan pelajaran yang baru dia dapat dengan siapapun sampai hari ini. Dan pelajaran yang diberikan Mamoru itu juga yang menjadi dasar mengapa dia memilih sekolah khusus putri dengan sisitem asraa. Agar dia tidak perlu bergaul dengan anak laki-laki dan tidak perlu merasakan rasa perih yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, akan aku pertimbangkan. Apa setelah itu kamu pernah melakukan hubungan seksual lagi?"

Chibiusa menggeleng. Berdoa dalam hari semoga pembimbing konseling kali ini bermurah hati, membiarkannya tetap sekolah di sini.

* * *

><p><strong>Citrus note:<strong>

**Maafkan otak saya yang tidak beres ini. Menulis lemon berbau rape dan pedophilia. Semoga nggak ada yang muntah setelah membaca ini. Kalau menurut anda cerita ini keterlaluan jeleknya atau mungkin luar biasa bagus, tolong tinggalkan review. Sebagai penyemangat dalam membuat lemon-lemon selanjutnya. **

**With love.**

**Citrus acid. **


End file.
